Recent advances in genomics, molecular biology, and structural biology have highlighted how RNA molecules participate in or control many of the events required to express proteins in cells. Rather than function as simple intermediaries, RNA molecules actively regulate their own transcription from DNA, splice and edit mRNA molecules and tRNA molecules, synthesize peptide bonds in the ribosome, catalyze the migration of nascent proteins to the cell membrane, and provide fine control over the rate of translation of messages. RNA molecules can adopt a variety of unique structural motifs, which provide the framework required to perform these functions.
"Small" molecule therapeutics, which bind specifically to structured RNA molecules, are organic chemical molecules which are not polymers. "Small" molecule therapeutics include the most powerful naturally-occurring antibiotics. For example, the aminoglycoside and macrolide antibiotics are "small" molecules that bind to defined regions in ribosomal RNA (rRNA) structures and work, it is believed, by blocking conformational changes in the RNA required for protein synthesis. Changes in the conformation of RNA molecules have been shown to regulate rates of transcription and translation of mRNA molecules.
An additional opportunity in targeting RNA for drug discovery is that cells frequently create different mRNA molecules in different tissues that can be translated into identical proteins. Processes such as alternative splicing and alternative polyadenylation can create transcripts that are unique or enriched in particular tissues. This provides the opportunity to design drugs that bind to the region of RNA unique in a desired tissue, including tumors, and not affect protein expression in other tissues, or affect protein expression to a lesser extent, providing an additional level of drug specificity generally not achieved by therapeutic targeting of proteins.
RNA molecules or groups of related RNA molecules are believed by Applicants to have regulatory regions that are used by the cell to control synthesis of proteins. The cell is believed to exercise control over both the timing and the amount of protein that is synthesized by direct, specific interactions with mRNA. This notion is inconsistent with the impression obtained by reading the scientific literature on gene regulation, which is highly focused on transcription. The process of RNA maturation, transport, intracellular localization and translation are rich in RNA recognition sites that provide good opportunities for drug binding. Applicants' invention is directed to finding these regions for RNA molecules in the human genome as well as in other animal genomes and prokaryotic genomes.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to identify molecular interaction sites in nucleic acids, especially RNA. A further object of the invention is to identify secondary structural elements in RNA which are highly likely to give rise to significant therapeutic, regulatory, or other interactions with "small" molecules and the like. Identification of tissue-enriched unique structures in RNA is another objective of the present invention.